


I Miss You Already And You Aren't Even Gone

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Protective Spock, Sad McCoy, Separation Anxiety, Separation Issues, Wistful, plant life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Missing the plants has shaken McCoy so much that he begins to dread future partings.





	I Miss You Already And You Aren't Even Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_Kill_Zombies for the plot bunny enclosed in this fic, and thanks to Esperata for remembering who gave us the plot bunny.

“What are you thinking, Leonard? You look so wistful.”

“Remember our family vacation? We had Fred and Minthe in a pet stroller to keep the direct sunlight off them?”

Spock’s eyebrow arched. “I remember the odd looks we got when people asked to see our ‘babies.’”

“Plebeians!” McCoy was quiet for awhile, then sighed. “Promise that I can go with you if you ever leave Starfleet?”

“We will always be together, Leonard.”

“And Jim. We gotta take Jim with us.”

“He is our friend.”

“And Chapel. She has nobody.”

“If she so wishes.”

“Maybe Scotty... and Nyota... Chekov... Sulu....”

“Leonard….”

**Author's Note:**

> The plants in a pet stroller was a plot bunny given by a thoughtful reader. I thought that I had made a careful note so I could thank the person who shared that idea. Now I cannot find my note. Many thanks and profuse apologies to that generous person. Update: Esperata remembered that it was I_Kill_Zombies who kindly left the plot bunny.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
